Pérdida
by BellaWilliams
Summary: La vida es maravillosa y te da muchos regalos... Pero cuando te los arrebatan... ¿Se puede salir adelante cuando tu mundo se derrumba?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><em>Pérdida<em>

Llamé para pedir comida china, me había dado hambre y no tenía ganas de cocinar. Tenía un embarazo de 12 semanas y los antojos me venían a la orden del día. Apenas llegó el repartidor, me lleve la comida a la habitación y viendo la tv, cené. Al rato llegó Edward del trabajo, me saludo con un beso, me dijo que tenía que terminar una presentación y se fue a su oficina ya que al otro día en la mañana tenía una reunión muy importante.

Me puse a ver un programa de baile, como a la hora de haber cenado me empezó un dolor de estómago, en realidad era una mezcla entre dolor de estómago y los típicos dolores premenstruales pero como estaba embarazada descarté estos últimos, y lo asocie a la comida china, así que apague la tv, fui a buscar a Max a su habitación que ya se estaba quedando dormido, lo tomé en brazos y lo llevé a la pack&play que teníamos en nuestra habitación para prepararle su baño. Busqué su shampoo, jabón, su esponja y su toalla. Apenas le comencé a sacar su ropa, Max se despertó y al parecer sabía lo que ocurriría ya que se puso contento. Aproveché de jugar un poco con él mientras lo bañaba, le gusta mover sus manos y sus pies para salpicar agua, y también cuando le lavo la cara, cada vez que le paso la mano con agua saca la lengua como si le estuviera dando algo comer y quisiera probarlo.

Cuando terminé, lo envolví en su toalla y lo llevé a la cama para colocarle su pijama. Como por arte de magia, apenas lo volví a tomar en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación y dejarlo en su cuna, se quedo dormido. Le di un beso en su cabecita antes de dejarlo en su cuna y cubrirlo con una manta, le active el móvil, le prendí el "espanta cuco", active el monitor y salí de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Fui a la oficina de Edward para saber si le faltaba mucho para terminar su presentación, no me gustaba que se quedara trabajando hasta tarde, aunque recién eran las 9 de la noche.

– ¿Amor? – dije bajito, no quería desconcentrarlo. Cuando vi que si estaba concentrado y que estaba de lleno haciendo la presentación, me acerqué a él por detrás y puse mis manos en sus hombros haciéndole masajes para que se relajara.

– ¿Te falta mucho? Max ya está durmiendo.

–Sí, me falta todavía– dijo un poco frustrado. Se giró en la silla, sin levantarse y me abrazo por la cintura. –Anda a la cama, yo en un rato voy–. Le tome la cara con mis manos y lo besé.

–No estés hasta muy tarde, te espero en la cama–. Le volví a dar un beso corto y me fui.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, me puse mi pijama y me acosté a descansar para ver si se me quitaba el dolor, pero me quedé dormida.

Últimamente siempre pasaba que apoyaba mi cabeza en la almohada y me quedaba dormida al tiro. Una de las cosas buenas del embarazo… en cierto aspecto.

Como a la 1 de la mañana, me desperté cuando sentí algo húmedo entre mis piernas, me comencé a mover y sentía que cada vez estaba más húmeda, con mi brazo derecho comencé a buscar a Edward en la cama pero no estaba, pensé que todavía seguía trabajando en la presentación. Me estiré para poder prender la luz de la lámpara, me saqué la sábana de encima y vi sangre en mis piernas y las sábanas estaban manchadas con ella.

Cuando estas embarazada, lo primero que el médico te dice, es que si comienzas a sangrar es porque algo muy malo ocurre. Y cuando tienes apenas 12 semanas como yo, de seguro es un aborto.

– ¡Edward… Edward! –grité varias veces. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y me comencé a desesperar pensando que iba a perder a mi bebé. Tomé la sábana y me traté de limpiar, como si con eso el sangrado desaparecería y mi bebé no correría riesgo. En ese momento no estaba pensando de forma lógica. ¿Quién lo haría?

– ¡¿Qué pasa? – gritó Edward cuando llegó corriendo a la habitación.

No fui capaz de responderle. Lo único que era capaz de hacer, era de seguir llorar y mirar mis piernas manchadas con sangre. Seguí limpiándomelas con las sábanas y pensar que estaba soñando, quería que todo fuera una pesadilla y que de un momento a otro despertaría y mi bebé estaría bien, que nada le iba a pasar.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta, se acercó rápido a la cama, tomo una manta, hizo que me sentará en la cama y me cubrió con esta. No sabía cómo pero Edward, siempre en situaciones así sabía mantener la calma y no desesperarse, como yo lo había hecho.

–Tranquila, te llevaré al hospital– me dijo de manera tranquila. Eso me ayudó un poco a tranquilizarme y no desesperarme más de lo que ya estaba. Me paso las toallitas húmedas que había dejado en mi velador cuando en la noche había mudado a Max, para que me limpiara un poco. Se dirigió hacia el baño y cuando volvió, me pasó una toalla de manos y ropa interior limpia. –Trata de limpiarte con las toallitas húmedas y ponte la toalla entre las piernas. Yo llevaré a Max al auto– me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente. No le respondí y comencé a limpiarme como me había dicho.

Mientras me limpiaba no podía no dejar de pensar que lo había perdido, y rogaba que esta pesadilla se acabara. –Te perdí, te perdí, te perdí… – repetía susurrando.

A los minutos llega de nuevo Edward a la habitación y me quita las toallitas de la mano –Ya, nos vamos, el médico va en camino–. Toma una nueva y me limpió las manos, me puso la toalla de manos entre las piernas, me colocó la ropa interior y me tomó en sus brazos. Lo único que hice fue con uno de mis brazos pasarlo por su cuello para sujetarme y con la otra mano tome su camisa y la apreté, y seguí llorando.

–Lo perdí… lo siento…–

–Tranquila y si es así… lo perdimos y no es tu culpa– me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos mientras me apretaba con más fuerza hacia él.

Llegamos al auto y Edward me dejó en el asiento del copiloto. Me puse el cinturón y me giré para ver a Max que estaba sentado en su asiento, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, durmiendo cubierto con su manta de ositos. Edward se subió al auto y encendió el motor, mientras conectaba su celular al dispositivo del Bluetooth. Cuando estábamos en camino al hospital Edward comenzó a llamar por teléfono.

– ¿A quién llamas? –lo miré confundida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– A Alice… necesito que cuide a Max mientras yo me preocupo de ti– me miró como si fuera obvio lo que me estaba haciendo. Conociendo a Edward todos estos años, todavía no podía entender su capacidad de mantener la tranquilidad en situaciones como esta.

Todo el camino al hospital fue en silencio. Obviamente ese silencio entre nosotros me hacia desesperarme aún más, lo único que hacía era seguir llorando y pensar en que lo había perdido.

Llegamos al hospital por la entrada de urgencias, Edward se bajó del auto y fue corriendo a la recepción, mientras yo estaba todavía en el auto procesando en todo lo que nos estaba ocurriendo. Todavía no entiendo por qué nos pasan todas estas cosas a nosotros.

Edward volvió con un enfermero que traía una silla de ruedas y más mantas, ya que hacía frío. Entre los dos me ayudaron a bajarme del auto y sentarme en la silla.

–La llevaré a Maternidad, en el cuarto piso. Su médico ya la está esperando–. Le dijo el enfermero rápido a Edward y entramos al hospital. Subimos por el ascensor, lo cual se me hizo eterno, parecía subir más lento de lo normal que nunca llegábamos al cuarto piso. Cuando por fin llegamos, en la recepción de este, una enfermera le dijo al enfermero la habitación donde me iban a dejar.

Cuando entramos en la habitación vi a mi médico.

– Bella, ¿qué ocurrió? –me preguntó mi médico. Traté de contarle lo que había ocurrido, pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta, lo único que hacía era llorar. Como vio que no le respondí me volvió a preguntar mientras el enfermero me sacaba las mantas de encima y me ayudaba a subirme a la cama. – ¿Desde qué hora que estás sangrando?

Traté de hablar, sabía que tenía que responderle para que comenzara a examinarme y averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. –No sé… una hora… estaba durmiendo y cuando me desperté… estaba sangrando– le respondí sollozando mientras veía que encendía el equipo para realizarme una ecografía.

–Ya… hoy deberías cumplir 12 semanas de embarazo…– yo asentí. En eso llega Edward a la habitación.

– ¿Dónde está Max? – le pregunté. Él se puso a mi lado y tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

–No te preocupes, lo dejé abajo en la guardería… sigue durmiendo– me dijo y me besó en la frente. Asentí y miré al doctor que estaba poniendo el gel en mi vientre para hacerme la ecografía. Estuvo varios minutos moviendo el transductor por mi vientre y apretaba botones en el ecógrafo, pero no decía nada y eso me estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa. Yo sabía a las 12 semanas de gestación lo primero que se tenía que escuchar era el corazón, es muy fácil de ubicar. Pero pasaban los minutos y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, eso era una muy mala señal. Yo cada vez le apretaba más fuerte la mano a Edward.

– ¿Cómo está el bebé? –preguntó Edward. Él pareció darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal y que yo me estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

–Denme un segundo– respondió el médico mientras seguía moviendo el transductor por mi vientre –. ¿Tuviste algún dolor antes de dormirte? –me preguntó mientras seguía viendo la pantalla del ecógrafo.

–Sí, pero un dolor de estómago normal, había comido antes y pensé que…– no pude seguir hablando. Ahora recién me había dado cuenta que el dolor que había sentido no era por lo que había comido, sino porque mi bebé no estaba bien.

Después de unos segundos el médico volteo la pantalla del ecógrafo, nos miro y hablo. –Ok, chicos… –movió la cabeza como tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decirnos la mala noticia –lo siento mucho pero no hay latidos, y no encontré al bebé…– apenas dijo _"lo siento mucho"_ apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, miré a Edward y me puse a llorar. Él se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me abrazó.

– ¿Está seguro? –Edward le preguntó al médico sin dejar de abrazarme.

–Miren, este es tu útero– me dijo mirándome y señalando la pantalla mientras hablaba, yo lo único que hacía era aferrarme más a Edward–. El bebé debería estar a esta altura por tus semanas de embarazo– dijo moviendo el transductor por mi vientre para mostrarnos–. Y no hay nada, solo se ve la hemorragia–.

Pasaron segundos o minutos, no lo sé… pero para mí fueron horas. Ya no escuchaba lo que hablaba el médico y las preguntas que hacía Edward, se me había quedado pegada la frase _"lo siento mucho"_ y se me repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Cuando me había hecho el test de embarazo y había salido positivo, no podía creer que tan pronto había quedado de nuevo embarazada después de que Max había nacido. Con Edward habíamos hablado que queríamos quedar embarazados antes que Max cumpliera los 2 años, pero él apenas tenía seis meses… Cuando fuimos a la consulta del médico al día siguiente para la confirmación, no lo podía creer que estaba embarazada, pero saber que iba a tener otro hijo o hija de Edward, se me quitaron todos los miedos, todas las dudas… ¡iba a ser mamá de nuevo!

Pero esa ilusión duró muy poco.

– ¿Hasta cuándo estaré aquí? –le pregunté al médico de forma cortante. Lo único que quería era irme a casa y acostarme en mi cama, no hablar con nadie. Quería vivir mi duelo sola, junto con Edward. No quería que nadie me preguntara sobre mi embarazo, que había pasado o la simple pregunta ¿cómo estás? Esa simple pregunta para mí era la más estúpida del mundo en estos momentos. No quería pensar en nada.

–Hasta mañana– me respondió, luego miró a Edward y siguió hablando –Le daremos unos medicamentos y antibióticos para detener la hemorragia y prevenir una infección. Conociéndola, también le daremos unos calmantes–. Retiró el transductor de mi vientre y me pasó una toalla de papel pero al ver que no se la recibí, se la pasó a Edward y él me limpió el gel que quedó en mi vientre. –La enfermera vendrá a limpiarla, le colocara una vía y le administrara los medicamentos… trata que duerma un poco, en la mañana vendré a verla– le dijo el médico a Edward antes de irse.

No sé si Edward le respondió o le dijo algo al médico, yo me puse de lado, abracé a Edward y seguí llorando.

A los minutos llegó la enfermera, le dijo a Edward que Alice había llegado, que me trajo una maleta con ropa y que había bajado a buscar a Max. Edward tuvo que salir de la habitación mientras la enfermera me ayudaba a limpiarme y me colocó la vía con el suero y los medicamentos. –Trata de dormir un poco, te hará bien. Le diré a tu pareja que entre para que estés con él–. Yo asentí, con cuidado sin que se me saliera la vía, me puse de lado y me tape con las mantas. A los segundos entró de nuevo Edward a la habitación, tomo una silla, la acercó a la cama, se sentó y metió un brazo por debajo de la manta para abrazarme por la cintura.

– ¿Y Max? –le pregunté mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba su otra mano.

–No te preocupes por él, Alice lo llevó a su casa, tú solo descansa–. Me corrí un poco y Edward apoyó la cabeza en la cama, yo solté su mano, le acaricié su cara y cuello y me quedé dormida.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, estaba una enfermera cambiándome el suero. Miré a Edward y estaba en la misma posición que cuando me quedé dormida. Pasé la mano por su cabello, tratando que no despertarlo. Sabía lo duro que era para él también pasar por todo esto, no estaba sola en estos momentos, Edward siempre iba a estar a mi lado, apoyándome, dándome fuerzas para salir a delante… como siempre lo ha hecho.

Yo ya me había ilusionado con este bebé. Que supiéramos que esto podría pasar no significaba que perdía todas las esperanzas que no fuera así y que se desarrollara bien y que terminara mi embarazo sin problemas. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada, lo único que podría hacer ahora era cuidarme, dedicarme a Edward y a Max y después intentar tener otro bebé. Eso no quitaba que igual me sentía culpable por la pérdida.

–El médico viene en un rato a examinarte– me dijo despacio la enfermera. Edward se despertó y la enfermera le repitió lo que me había dicho.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara para despertarse mejor. Yo sabía que le dolía la espalda por la mala posición en la que había dormido. –Las manos no te van a quitar la cara de sueño que tienes, anda a mojarte la cara mejor– le dije, él me sonrió, me dio un beso y se fue al baño.

–Toma, tú también tienes cara de sueño –me dijo después de volver del baño y me paso una toalla mojada que me pase por la cara–. ¿Cómo dormiste? – me preguntó sentándose en la cama a mi lado.

–Bien, aunque todavía me duele un poco– le respondí colocando mi mano en su muslo. Él puso su mano encima de la mía y se acercó a besarme.

–Todo estará bien, te lo prometo– me dijo apoyando su frente en la mía colocando su otra mano en mi mejilla. Yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados y respiré lento. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas me cayeran.

En eso llega el médico, me preguntó cómo había amanecido y le respondí lo mismo que le había dicho a Edward. Me examinó, nos dijo que todo estaba bien, que me iban a dar la última dosis de antibióticos y que después de almuerzo me podría ir a casa. Me dejo todas las indicaciones, que tenía que hacer reposo en cama, que comiera liviano y que en una semana tenia control en su consulta. Al rato llego la enfermera a administrarme en el suero la última dosis de antibióticos, dejo todos los papales del alta en la mesa y le pasó a Edward los papeles con los cuales tenía que ir a pagar.

–Llamaré a Alice para que llevé a Max más tarde a la casa– me dijo Edward, tomó los papeles y se fue.

A las 12 del día me trajeron el almuerzo, el cual no me lo comí porque no tenía apetito. Después llamé a la enfermera para que me retirara la vía, ya que se me había acabado el suero, me vestí y un enfermero me vino a buscar con una silla de ruedas. Maldita política de los hospitales, siempre la odie. Edward tomo mis cosas y nos dirigimos al subterráneo del hospital donde estaban los estacionamientos. Con ayuda del enfermero me subí al auto mientras que Edward dejaba mis cosas en el asiento de atrás.

–Mi papá va a ir a dejar a Max en la tarde a la casa– me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme el cinturón. Me dio un beso y me cerró la puerta. Él se subió al otro lado y nos fuimos del hospital.

– ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres podemos comprar algo– yo negué con la cabeza y le tomé la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me fui a nuestra habitación a recostarme en la cama, me sentía cansada. Cuando llegué a esta, me quedé parada en la puerta mirando la cama que estaba hecha. El tan solo mirarla me hacía recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, quite los almohadones dejándolos en el suelo, tomé el cubrecamas, respiré hondo y lo tiré de una sola vez. No sé por qué, pero una parte de mí esperaba ver las sábanas manchadas de sangre, pero en vez de eso me encontré con sábanas limpias. Era obvio que Edward las había cambiado, pero ¿cuándo? Había estado conmigo todo el tiempo en el hospital. Dejé de pensar en eso, en estos momentos me daba lo mismo quien lo había hecho, el tan solo ver sábanas limpias, en cierta forma me hacía sentir mejor. Igual me daba nervios acostarme en ella, así que volví a ordenar el cubrecamas, tomé una manta del banquillo que se encontraba delante de la cama y me cubrí con ella.

A los minutos llegó Edward con una botella de agua que dejó en mi velador, se sacó los zapatos y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome por la espalda tomando mis manos. Me retiró el cabello de mi cuello y me dejó un beso. –Te amo– me susurró en el oído. Le apreté con fuerza las manos como respondiéndole con ese gesto, suspiré y traté de descansar.

Me desperté y miré que eran las 1 y media de la tarde en mi celular y me di cuenta que tenía unos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Scott y de mi hermana, no les respondí ya que no quería hablar con nadie, así que lo apagué. Tomé la botella de agua que me había dejado Edward, bebí de ella, tenía la boca seca. Me di vuelta sin salirme del abrazo de Edward, puse una de mis piernas entre las de él, lo miré acariciándole la cara, me apegué más a su pecho y seguí durmiendo.

El único consuelo que tenía ahora era el apoyo incondicional que me daba Edward… y como siempre lo hará, de eso estoy segura.

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez... que escribo algo... osea que este es mi primer OS, espero que les guste :P<p> 


End file.
